


Until the End Where We Dance Together

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief can do a lot to a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End Where We Dance Together

  
_It was a stupid fight to begin with._

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

She woke to a soft kiss on her forehead. Blinking her eyes open, she gazed upon the soft face of the woman she loved. Rose smiled and moved some of Kanaya’s black hair out of her brilliant green eyes. She watched as a perfect white smile shown past tan skin. “Good morning darling.” Kanaya’s smooth voice made Rose’s smile grow.

“Morning.” Rose placed a soft kiss on Kanaya’s lips. There was no hesitation as her kiss was returned and she smiled into it. The time they had been together felt like both an eternity and like it was just the blink of an eye. Almost 7 years had gone by so quickly. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya and pulled her closer, snuggling into her warmth.

A rude beeping made Rose’s violet eyes fly open. She groaned and rolled over, hitting her alarm clock off. She rolled back over and reached to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. She sighed and sat up, “Just another dream…”

Slowly, the blonde got ready for her day. It was the same thing every day: get up, get ready, go to work, eat, go home, go back to bed. Today however, was not only her day off, but an anniversary. She climbed in her car, absentmindedly touching the jade colored necklace that hung on her rear view mirror. She drove through town until she arrived at a small flower shop. Throughout the years, this was one of the view shops that stayed the same. It still hadn’t changed from the way it was when Kanaya bought that purple rose for her all those years ago, saying it matched not only her name but her eyes. Walking in, the girl working the cash register smiled. “Oh, hello Ms. Lalonde. It’s that time of year again huh?” Rose smiled slightly and nodded. “Well, how many is it this year?”

“Five.” The girl nodded and went to the back. Rose took her wallet out of her purse. The girl returned with five freshly cut lilacs and handed them over. Rose handed the girl the money and left the shop. She climbed back in her car and silently drove away. It seemed to take an eternity to arrive at her destination. She briefly closed her eyes before climbing out, bringing the flowers with her, and walking. She walked and walked, keeping her eyes up. She knew exactly where she was going. She finally stopped and ran her fingers over a gravestone softly. She didn’t realize it, but tears were beginning in her eyes as she placed the flowers in front of the stone. She smiled, though it was riddled with pain made fresh all over again. “Hey there Kanaya.”

 

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

_Voices raised, frustrations taken out on the table between them. Looking back, she wouldn’t even remember what they were fighting over. It was all such a blur. She found Kanaya storming out of the house before she realized what had been said. Rose flopped onto the couch and let out a frustrated scream into the pillow. She closed her eyes and laid there until there were tire screeches._

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

 

Her words were thick with grief. “It’s been five years since your accident already huh? I promised you that I would keep smiling, so I am.” Rose touched her cheek and let out a chuckle. “I didn’t even realize I was crying. If my brother could see me now…” Her smile faded and she knelt by the stone. “I miss you Kanaya.” She gently ran her fingers over the name of her deceased lover. “I shouldn’t have let you leave that night. I should’ve made you stay so we could talk it out. There’s so many things I could’ve done and should’ve done. Maybe if I had done just one of those, you would still be here.” She closed her eyes and hung her head. “I know I say all this every year, but I’m so sorry.”

 

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

_Suddenly the color white didn’t seem to represent hope and a clean slate. White now gave a somber feeling, the feeling of death. Rose sat hunched over in the waiting room, knowing full well there was nothing to wait for except her friends. Kanaya had died on the way. She looked up at the sound of a door opening and watched Vriska and John walked over to her, her with a light orange sweater and him wearing his light blue one. Neither said anything, only John sat down next to Rose. John reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose closed her eyes to keep from crying. Not here. She wouldn’t cry here in front of anyone. Vriska stood immediately in front of Rose, pushing back a stray strand of her own light brown hair out of her blue eyes. “Lalonde… Look at me.”_

_Rose looked up, only to be engulfed in a hug. She stayed completely still until she heard Vriska whisper, “It’s okay to be weak… Just this once.”_

_With that, Rose clung to her sister-in-law’s sweater and cried._

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

 

On her shoulder, Rose felt the ghost presence of a hand. Her head shot up and she looked at the faded figure she knew so well. The figure smiled and kissed Rose’s forehead. Her breathing hitched and the figure left. A whisper sounded in her ear, “Chin up. I’m always watching. Love you.”

A smile dawned on Rose’s face, the first true smile in a while. She sat down by the gravestone and rambled on about the events of the past year. All the while, she felt like _she_ was sitting across from her, listening with interest the entire time.

 

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

_She wrote. Writing had always been an outlet for her. Story after story, she wrote to handle her pain when it was at its worst. She wrote to briefly escape without retreating back into the damned alcohol. Not one of those stories did she ever publish. Hell, she barely even showed anyone those stories. Love story after love story, heartbreak after heartbreak, death after death. None of these stories had much direction to them anyway. Until one day, she had an idea._

She began a new story. One about a blonde girl, who had an alcoholic mother and her three best friends who all lived far away, and the girl with vibrant green eyes who moved in near by. A story about how they stole each other’s hearts when they were least expecting to find love. How they had fallen into the cliché “childhood best friends turned lovers” role without realizing the pure irony. How they fell in love slowly but all at once at the same time. How they hid their feelings behind their friendship for years upon years. How they truly felt like they fit like two perfect puzzle pieces.

It was that story that she was able to get published. It was that story that sold out in bookstores all over the country. It was that story that warmed the hearts of thousands. It was that story that she was commonly questioned about, specifically her inspiration. To those questions, she would simply smile and reply, “It just came to me one day.”

****~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****

Years and years passed. Rose had lived a full life. She had watched as her brother and Jade had two kids of their own, Jordan and Rina. She watched them grow up right before her eyes and become two wonderful people. She mourned with John and Vriska when they found they couldn’t have their own kids, but celebrated when they adopted a sweet little newborn baby girl, who John dubbed Casey. She attended every piano concert of Casey’s, every one of Rina’s art shows, and even all of Jordan’s basketball games. She grinned as she saw Casey go on to become a professional pianist, Rina an architect, and Jordan a technician. She adored the children Rina and Casey had when they grew older.

She had lived her own life, one where she had a family she loved and had finally done what she had dreamed of as a child. It was at 86 years of age that Rose Lalonde died, and it had been the first time in 61 years that she had seen the love of her life.

Her youthful body was restored to her. She walked along the clouds alone until two human shapes formed ahead of her. She smiled as she saw her own mother and her love. They ran to each other. Rose smiled as she and Kanaya embraced in a tight hug, Kanaya picking up Rose and twirling her around. When Rose’s feet touched heaven’s clouds again, they simply stood their in each other’s embrace. Rose buried her face where Kanaya’s neck met her shoulder, and Kanaya buried her face in Rose’s blonde locks. She smiled softly and whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

Rose sighed in contentment. “I’ve missed you too Kanaya.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Rosemary fic. Tell me what you guys think~ :)


End file.
